A Lion's Heart
by Chise
Summary: The world of FF8 is about to collapse again, with the death of Squall and the birth of a monster, a powerful woman will rise to power and challenge the gods. Mean while the young monster is experiencing life for the fist time, only to be pulled into a web
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Prolog

Squall sat under the tree letting his mind wander. 17 years, to the day. The day his life fell apart, the day lost his sister and wife in one horrible act of hate. The terrible battle that had killed them and so many others, it shouldn't have happened. Why? The Galbadian forces had been weak. How could he have miscalculated and lost it all.

"I'm sorry," Squall sighed, "I let you all down..."

Voices filed into his mind, "You did your best, " Sephie was always there for him, my best wasn't good enough.

"We'll all miss Rinoa," Quistis would say sensibly, I'd wonder if you wouldn't.

"Hang in there, man..." Zell tried to cheer him up, nice try man.

"We'll get through this," Irvine was a lot more supportive, _you_ got through it.

"Selfish bastards, " Not once did they mention Ellone. She had died trying to protect Rinoa and Squall. She was more of a hero then any other person in that stupid war, "I could have done better..." a tear dripped down his cheek.

"What you did was just fine," Rinoa stood across the clearing.

"It's been a long time, Rinoa..." Squall didn't look at her.

"Too long."

"Why are you here?"

"To be with you," Rinoa walked over to the elderly Squall, "You never left me once," She looked down, "I was the one who always left you."

Squall didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry," Rinoa bent and looked into Squall's eyes, "I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?" Squall was young again looking back into Rinoa's eyes.

"Promise."

"...Rinoa...I-I," Squall stammered, but before he could finish Rinoa embraced him.

"I love you too, Squall," She whispered, "We'll never be separated."

"Never," Squall echoed.

*******

On the other side of the world, in an unknown city, a baby was born. She was terrible deformed and misshapen, but in some perverse way she was beautiful.

"I want to see my baby..." The mother was very weak and could barely speak, "Were is she?"

"Right here," a nurse stepped forward caring a bundle, "Say hello to your baby girl." The nurse placed the doll wrapped in a blanket in the woman's arms.

"She's so lovely," The mother relaxed and sighed, "I'm so tiered, I'm just going to take a nap." She exhaled her last breath still holding the doll.

A doctor walked in, "Is she dead?"

"Yes," The nurse sighed and pulled the doll from the dead woman's hands, "Some how what I did feels wrong."

"She died happy knowing her 'child' was healthy," the doctor looked away, "It was the right thing to do."

"I suppose your right, but what of her real child?"

"I'm sending it to Esthar to be studied," he began to walk away, "They're the ones that started all this."

The nurse nodded and started to clean the room.

*******

Squall Leonhart's body was found five hours later, sitting under a cherry tree. He had died of a stroke at the age of 75. He left behind one child, many friends, and even more dreams; to be with the one he loved.


	2. Bath Water

Balamb News Tribune: Issue 70 Vol

_ _

_ _

_Balamb News Tribune: Issue 70 Vol. 8_

Galbadia's current status is still unknown. It is believed that they are responsible for the abduction of sorceress Mandalla. The rumor that Mandalla is being held for money has been confirmed, a letter from an anonyms terrorist group is asking for 6 billion Gil, from Esthar, for her return. Esthar has not comment on the subject. Galbadia is also thought to be responsible for the capture of Timber and Dollet, but there have been no official statements in the subject.

I stared at my own hideous reflection in the bath water. I was already soaked from my two previous attempts, "Third times a charm," I whispered to myself as I stepped into the water. This time I would hold myself under, I wouldn't hold my breath, I would just relax and stay under for as long as it took.

My read hair flew around my face like flames and I dipped my head under. I did as I said I would, I didn't hold my breath, instead I tried to breath. Panic filled my head, but my need to die was enough to suppress it. The world began to turn black around me, the last thing I heard was the door opening, too late I'm going to die this time.

Sid, Larsa's keeper, walked into the bathroom. Pulling her lifeless form from the bath water he grumbled to himself, "Why do I always have to clean up after her..." At least this time there was no blood, when she had cut her wrists the blood was everywhere. They practically had to order new carpets and furniture. He laid Larsa's body on the floor and placed a small mettle disk on her windpipe, one shock from it was enough for Larsa to sputter and cough up all the water she had inhaled.

"I knew giving you a bath was a bad idea, Lar," Sid helped her sit up.

"Shove it, Sid," Larsa glared at him, "I don't need to hear this."

"Whatever," Sis handed her a towel, "I'm sick of finding you half dead."

"You would get sick of it," Larsa started to dry herself, "You would be out of a job if I died."

Sid glared back at Larsa, ignoring the comment, "You'll be monitored for the next four days."

"FOUR?!"

"Yes, that's five attempts in one month."

"You think I don't' know that?"

"Suicide is selfish, if you want to die do it honorably."

"It's only selfish if people care for you," Larsa wrapped the towel around her body.

"True," Sid walked out of the bathroom, Larsa followed him, "and I care about you, so there."

"Whatever."

*******

Ethan sat at his desk listening to the instructor with half his mind. The Garden was returning to Balamb for the first time in eight months.

"The sorceress Edea was under the control of the sorceress Ultamicia," the male instructor droned on, "Edea was defeated by a group of SeeDs from this garden..."

All classes had been running a longer because of preparations for the Garden Festival. Staff and SeeDs where allowed to set up the stage and decorations. Ethan didn't know why only seniors were allowed to participate, in the past under-graduates always did the work.

"...Leonheart." Ethan looked up at the mention of his last name, "Squall also was appointed general of the Balamb garden forces during the four year war, against Galbadia."

Ethan snorted, his _dead_ father was some kind of hero. It's not like he ever had time for Ethan. Then his mother and aunt had died and his father wouldn't even look at him. Ethan hated that man, the man that was suppose to be his father.

"Ethan are you paying attention," The instructor glared at him, "You of all people should pay attention to this lesson."

"Why should I learn about the man that hated me, that wouldn't look at me, that left me to learn about the world on my own," Ethan wanted to yell, "I'm sorry. I think I should go the infirmary."

"You might as well," every one in the class including the instructor were giving him odd looks.

Ethan got up out of his seat and left the room. He took the elevator to the first floor. Instead of going to the infurmirary he walked past it and back to his shared room. Ethan flopped down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. He noticed a large box sitting on the floor next to his desk. Ethan stood up, picked up the box and placed in on his desk, he unwrapped brown paper. Under it was a large black case. A silver lions head on the front.

"Bastard," Ethan glared at the gun-blade case, "You think this will make up for the way you treated me. You've been dead for 5 years and you think that by giving me this, this, thing you can bring yourself back into my life."

He picked up the case and threw it against the far wall, where it hit the ground spilling its contents. The blade lay passively on the floor,the light hitting it making it wink.

"STOP IT!!!!" Ethan cried in anger, tears dripped down his face.


	3. Attack

Balamb News Tribune: Issue 1 Vol

_Balamb News Tribune: Issue 1 Vol. 9_

The rumors of Galbadian forces taking control of Timber Dollet, and Centra are false. It is in fact the same anonymous terrorist group that has captured Sorceress Mandalla. Little is known of the group, only that they seek power and will not negotiate the return of Mandalla.

"What of the Sorceress'?" Hamaru Tamishi sat passively behind his desk.

"Mandalla is still being held," Tamishi's fist hit the desk making papers fly and the secretary flinch.

"I know that!" He growled.

"Orenda is under the protection of Galbadia, Moreen is-is," The secretary stammered.

"IS?!"

"Is missing."

"WHAT!?" Tamishi almost put his fist through the desk, "How long? Does the press know?"

"Not statement has been released, she has only been missing for two days." The secretary said nervously.

"Don't let the press learn anything!" Tamishi glared at his folded hands, "The world can't know she's gone."

"Yes sir," The secretary exited the head masters office.

"How could this happen?" Tamishi raked his hands through his thinning hair.

"There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Tamishi was bout ready to bite off anyone's head. But when Ethan walked through the door Tamishi almost feel out of his expensive chair. 

Ethan was a mirror image of his father. Average height and build with brown hair. The only physical difference were his ice blue eyes. They were so cold they could freeze fire. But his eyes weren't the only difference. His personality was enough to melt polar ice caps, if there were any. He had a quick temper and a quicker sword, not a guy to cross, in a dark ally or a field with happy little bunnies and flowers.

"Ethan, what can I do for you?" Tamishi said coolly.

"Sir," Ethan had a look that could kill, "Why were the SeeD finals pushed back?!"

"Ethan, not only is your behavior unacceptable, I don't have to give a reason for such a demand. Now go back to class."

"I NEED A REAL REASON!" Ethan put his fist though the headmaster's desk. More papers flew up into the air, Tamishi sat as still as a mouse staring at the newly mad hole in his desk.

"Ethan," Tamishi said slowly, "I will tell you but you must promise that our conversation will not leave this office."

Ethan nodded.

"The sorceress Moreen has been missing for several days. We believe that the Galbadian terrorists may be behind her disappearance. Because of this we have chosen to postpone testing till a better time. We don't want young, potential, SeeDs getting caught up in this kind or war."

Ethan gave Tamishi an odd look, like he didn't believe him.

"But because you are so anxious to be tested I can attach you to the last test group leaving tonight. Would that be to your liking?" Tamishi smiled.

"Thank you sir," Ethan did the corny little Garden salute, "I will not repeat anything that was said here."

Tamishi smiled, "Ethan I think in the future you should learn to hold your temper."

"I'm sorry about your desk." Ethan began to leave.

"One last thing, did you receive the gun-blade?"

Ethan stood stark still, "Yes," he didn't turn to look at Tamishi, "I received it yesterday."

"Good," Tamishi rustled a few papers, "I expect to see it when I see you off tonight."

"Yes sir." Was the only quiet reply.

*******

Larsa sat at the edge of the garden. Her four days of being monitored were over, she could finally relax think of new ways t kill herself.

Sid walked up and ruffled her red and orange hair, "You've been quiet."

"Just thinking..."

"Wow, that's new." Sid said passively.

"Why don't you just shut up." Larsa looked away from him.

"But it's my job to bug you," Sid danced away from Larsa as she lashed out with one hand, "Well since you want to fight to bad why don't we head strait to training."

"Fine." Larsa stood and aimed a punch at Sid's head.

"WHOO!" He caught her and pushed it away, "Not with me, stupid." He stuck out his tongue.

"I know, I know. Only fight with the training robots."

"Good girl," Sid patted her head, Larsa just growled.

Half an hour latter Larsa stood in the gray room with gray lights and gray doors. Above her in the cloud Sid and the tech stood waiting for the robot to be dropped. Larsa smiled as the large metal object lurched out of the door in front of her. It was a MXY- 76, most likely modified to be more of a challenge but still a walk in the park. As the 76 warmed up it's four long arms flashed steal blades sharp enough to cut bone. It also boasted heavy body armor, much stronger then the originals.

"You ready?" Sid's voice called through a speaker in the ceiling.

Larsa nodded and the tech hit a few buttons to start the fight program. It was pretty basic, the 76 would keep it's self defended by trying to keep Larsa away from it main body. But the way it went about it was new to Larsa, It would flail two arms in defense and the other two would be reserved for attack.

"All I have to do is get in close..." Larsa mumbled to herself. 

That, of course, was easier said then done. Larsa was skilled in all forms of fighting but it didn't really matter if she wasn't fast enough to get to the target. As she dogged around blades, ducking and jumping, Larsa felt something clip her tail. Turning she looked a laser cannon in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE SID?!"

Sid shrugged, "You're the one that wanted a challenge." Sid was met with a death glare of a new intensity.

"FINE! I'll play your stupid games," Larsa stood ready for the next attack, from the room or the robot. The fight continued for about an hour, Larsa soon retreated to her corner, tired but in exhausted.

"You need a break?" Sid's voice met her long ears.

"Two minuets."

"You got it."

The lights dimmed and Larsa relaxed. The 76 was proving to be more of a challenge then she thought. It was faster, stronger and had extra armor that just made life a bitch. The laser cannons in the room didn't help much.

The lights began to flicker.

"Sid! What's going on?" Larsa called up to the cloud.

"Don't know," Sid appeared in the window, "Your break might be a little longer then you thought."

"Whatever."

The entire building shook. It was like an earthquake. The lights flickered and went out, tiles cracked and fell, sparks flew, and glass cracked. The whole nine yards of a natural disaster. Except it wasn't natural, this disaster was being caused out side the building. The lights flickered back on.

"SID! WHAT THE HELL????" Larsa yelled up at him.

There was no response.

"SID?" Larsa screamed again. Out of the corner of her eye Larsa spotted movement. The 76 was moving quickly, quickly towards her.

"SID?!" She screamed again as the huge robot advanced on her.


End file.
